Three Years Ago
by calliepaige221
Summary: Three years ago, James Potter married Lily Evans. Two years ago, they had a son, Harry. One year ago, Remus Lupin married Phoebe Grayson. Only half a year ago, James and Lily we're murdered by Voldemort, but this is the story of Remus and Phoebe's lives.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- Not mine!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three years ago, James Potter married Lily Evans. Two years ago, they had a son, Harry James Potter. One year ago, one of James' best friends, Remus Lupin, married Phoebe Grayson. Only half a year ago, James and Lily Potter were murdered by an evil Dark Lord, Voldemort. And this is where our story begins.

Remus and Phoebe lived in a small red house in the country. They had a lot of land, and no neighbors nearby. Phoebe didn't work; she and Remus were in the process of adopting. Remus worked for the ministry. Remus pulled the key out of the door and opened it up.

"I'm home!" he shouted. Remus paused, waiting to hear some sort of answer from his wife. Hearing nothing, he walked into the kitchen. Sitting around the kitchen table, was His wife, Phoebe, the headmaster at Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, and a few wizards in Auror robes who he didn't know. Pausing in the doorway, he glanced over the people in the room. He was getting mixed reactions from them. His wife had an almost sad smile on her face, Albus's face was emotionless, except his eyes were twinkling, and the Aurors all had grim looks on their faces. One of them began to speak.

"There has been a Death Eater attack about an hour away from here; quite a few muggles were killed. One little girl, a bit over two years old, was orphaned. Normally, we would put her in a muggle Orphanage, but as soon as we got there, she started making things fly and other sorts of accidental magic. Dumbledore said that you were looking to adopt. Now I am sure the girl is a bit older that what you would want but-"

Remus cut him off, and glanced at him wife. She nodded her head, with a smile on her face. Remus spoke.

"We'll take her."

The Aurors pulled out forms and all sorts of paperwork for them to fill out.

"It says here her name is Hermione Jane." Phoebe read out loud. "I love her first name, but I think she needs a different middle name."

"How about Marie; that was my mom's name." Remus handed her a pen.

"I like it, it fits" Phoebe rewrote their soon-to-be daughters name on the sheet.

An hour later, they had filled out all the paper work and the Dumbledore and the Aurors left, promising to bring little Hermione by early the next morning. Remus glanced at his wife, and she was obviously thinking the same thing.

"We need to shop." She said firmly, grabbing Remus by the arm and pulling him to the floo.

Arriving in Diagon Alley seconds later, Phoebe was off. She had a firm grip and was pulling Remus into every other shop. The first shop she saw was a baby clothes store, called Little Witches. Inside, all the clothes were categorized by color; there was a pink wall, a purple wall, a light blue wall, and a yellow wall. Phoebe walked right over to the pink wall.

"Get a basket, Remus!" she was a little to over enthusiastic over shopping.

"Pink? Why pink?" he grumbled to himself.

"Join the club. It's like women go crazy when they step into this place. They keep saying how cute and adorable everything is. I would run for cover while you still have the chance; the worst in when they want to keep coming back!" A red haired man patted him on the back and said "My name's Arthur, that's my wife over there, and my one year old daughter, Ginny."

"I'm Remus, my wife is over there in the pink section, and we're adopting a two-year-old girl tomorrow."

Remus introduced himself, just as Phoebe waved him over.

"I got to go, but good luck! He left Arthur laughing and agreeing.

"Look!" Phoebe handed him a pile of clothes. "Everything here is so adorable!"

While he was away, Phoebe had found a little pink corduroy dress with a line of purple and yellow flowers lining the collar and hem, a pair of little blue jeans with hearts on the sides, one little pink shirt with a big heart on it, a striped pink and white shirt, another dress, this one long sleeves and white polka dots on it. It also had a pair of white tights that went with it. Completing the pile was a set of light pink dress robes, and two sets of regular black robes with pink hems. In her hand, she had a pink headband, and a pack of pink bows. They traveled around the room, adding more and more stuff to the pile.

"Finally," Remus shouted, as they paid for the clothes. "We're done!" Phoebe just laughed and pointed across the street. There was another store just for little kids, this one with furniture and toys. By the end of the night, they had bought a light pink and purple nursery set, complete with a toddler bed, and four bags full of toys, including an entire doll house and a shooting star 98, child's toy broomstick. She also had her very own toy box with her name engraved on it. She sure was going to be one spoiled child. It was probably a good thing Remus's parents had left their entire fortune to their only son.

Remus and Phoebe woke up the next morning, bright and early. After a quick breakfast of coffee and toast, Remus began to pace in front of the door. Phoebe sat in a chair close by and watched for a sing of movement out side the door. Then they waited, waited, and waited some more. At nine thirty, they heard a knock at the door. When they opened the door, a wizard stood there, holding the hand of an adorable two year old girl. She had on some plain black robes, her hair was up in pigtails, and she looked up at them with lovable brown eyes. She had her thumb in her mouth, and she watched them with a lost expression on her face. Seeing the smiles on her new parents' faces, she started to walk forward. The Auror spoke

"Here you are, your daughter, Hermione Marie Lupin."

Remus reached down and held open his arms.

Hermione toddled forward and commanded "Up!" Remus happily obliged.


	2. Chapter 2

Days passed quickly in the little red house. Hermione grew to love her parents, and they grew to love her even more. Hermione was an unusually bright and happy child despite the tragedy in her early life. In less than a month, she was already comfortable in her new home.

August 24

"Come Here, Hermione," Phoebe put on her no-tolerance voice. "It's time to go."

Remus held out her shoes to her. Hermione sat down with her feet in front of her and told her father,

"On!"

Remus crouched down and helped Hermione put on her shoes. When he was done tying them, she jumped up and ran over to the door.

"Let's go! Let's go!" She grabbed her parents' hands and attempted to pull them out the door.

"No, Hermione, we're taking the floo." Phoebe said gently. "Come over here" Phoebe had never met a toddler with so much energy. Hermione was always on the go, pulling her parents everywhere. One of her favorite things to do was to fly around the house on her toy broom, crashing into anything and everything she saw. Remus had just said the other day that she would be on the house team at Hogwarts by her second year.

"Let's go!" Hermione interrupted Phoebe's thoughts.

"You zoned out for a minute there," Remus looked over at her "What were you thinking about?"

"Hermione," She laughed, "What Else?"

The small family flooed to Diagon Alley. Remus went first, holding Hermione in his arms. This was a difficult task, since the said child wriggled the entire time, and squealed like it was an amusement park ride. Phoebe came next, just in time to hear Hermione yell

"Look!, look!, I wanna go there!"

Remus walked over to her.

"Do you think it was a good idea to bring her here this time of year? All the Hogwarts students will have started coming by now." He had a tight hold on Hermione's hand, as she attempted to walk away from them.

"I'm sure it will be fine, just make sure you don't let go of her hand!" Phoebe then said to Hermione

"Let me have your other hand, Hermione, and we can go into Diagon Alley."

"Diagon Alley! Let's go, let's go!" Hermione half laughed, half squealed.

Remus tapped the bricks with his wand, and smiled when he saw Hermione's shocked face. For once, she was speechless. They walked inside, and he turned to his wife.

"Do you want to take her to the playroom first, while I get what I need, and when I am done, I can watch her while you go?"

"That would be perfect. And when we're both done, if she has been good, we can get

I-C-E C-R-E-A-M" she spelled out.

"What did you spell?" Hermione crossed her arms and pouted.

"You're not going to find out if you keep pouting." Phoebe warned. Hermione brightened

"Let's go!" Hermione clutched her mother's hand. "Bye Daddy!"

Phoebe also said goodbye to Remus, getting a "Ewww!" from Hermione. "No kissing Daddy!"

Remus walked over to Gringrotts, the wizarding bank. Walking inside, a goblin walked up to him.

"Mister Lupin," The goblin glared at him "You want to see your vaults, correct?"

"Erm, Yes" Remus still fount it suspicious that the goblin could always guess exactly what he was there for. Remus looked over all of his vaults, taking money from the largest one. After he had a fair amount in his bag, he walked over to the bookstore and bought some new books. He needed a few books on the history of Hogwarts, since Dumbledore had asked him to help strengthen the wards at Christmas time. He also needed some small children's books, because they had already read all the ones they had to Hermione at least three times each. Hermione loved to be read to, only when the books where short. Anything longer and she couldn't sit still long enough. Remus carried his stack of books up to the counter and set them down. He paid for them, shrunk them, and placed them in his pocket so he could go on to his next shop. It was 4:30 in the afternoon, and Remus still had a lot of work to get done. He walked quickly to the Quidditch supplies store. His daughter had been flying on a shooting star 98, which is more for very young kids who do not like flying. It went 2 miles an hour and was low enough that she could touch the floor. Remus was looking for an Aiolos 5. This broom was considered the best child's broom for children who want to be fliers. It went 5 miles an hour, with a built in feature that let you change the maximum speed to ten miles an hour.

"The maximum speed will stay at five." Remus thought to himself. The broom also went no more than a foot off the ground. Remus bought the broom, and a kid sized Quaffle, Snitch, foam Bludger, and Beater's bat. Remus walked over to the playroom to take his turn watching Hermione.' He was sure Phoebe needed a break by now.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Remus was shopping, Phoebe took Hermione to play in the Playroom. The Playroom was fairly new; it was mainly a huge room with not only toys, but a miniature playground too. The parents loved this because since it was inside, it was open always, and your kids could still play if it was raining. The one requirement was that parents stay and watch their own kids, not just leave them there.

"Let's go!" Hermione shouted, getting the attention of people walking by.

"Okay, Hermione, you can go play!" Phoebe laughed at her daughter's enthusiasm as they walked into the building. Hermione was never one to walk when she could run, and this is exactly what she did. First she ran over to the dolls, and not seeing anything interesting, she ran through the sandbox. She was running past the swings when she ran smack into a little boy with blond hair who sat looking at a book. The boy looked to be about the same age as Hermione. Seeing the two collide, Phoebe walked quickly over to where they were, expecting tears and shouts from her daughter. Just as Phoebe had thought, Hermione immediately burst into loud tears.

"Mommy!" She cried, "That boy knocked me down."

"Hermione, you know you ran into him," Phoebe shook her head, "Now come here" she leaned down and picked up her daughter and cuddled her. "What hurts?"

"This, and this, and this, and this, and this." Hermione looked at her mother with a serious look on her face. "Kiss it better mommy."

Phoebe laughed and kissed her daughter once on the head.

"How about that," she asked her daughter, "Will one kiss make all of you better?" Hermione nodded. Phoebe looked down to the little boy sitting on the floor. He was crying like Hermione, but his tears were silent.

"Are you okay?" Phoebe asked the young boy. He nodded fearfully.

"Don't tell my father, I wasn't crying, I wasn't!" he spoke quickly, and peeked at a man with blond hair striding towards them.

"Malfoy," Phoebe muttered under her breath.

"Draco!" The man Phoebe knew as Malfoy bellowed down at the toddler on the floor. "What are you doing on the floor?"

Draco looked up at his father, and cast a quick look at Hermione and Phoebe. Phoebe tightened her arms around her daughter. Malfoy followed his son's look, and noticed Phoebe.

"Grayson," He sneered.

"It's Lupin now," She looked angrily back at him.

"I see you finally got married to the werewolf," he saw Hermione "And had kids with it too. You're a disgrace to the family, just like your sister."

Phoebe stiffened "You are no cousin of mine, Malfoy."

"Shame, I really wanted to be related to a blood-traitor and a werewolf." He noticed his son. "Up, Draco" He grabbed him by the arm of his shirt and pulled him to a standing position. "Come, We're leaving" He walked away, leaving Draco to follow behind him.

Only a minute later, Remus walked in to take his turn watching Hermione. Noticing his wife standing in the middle on the room, holding his daughter, he walked over. When he saw his wife's face, he asked

"Are you alright?" She forced a smile.

"I just had an encounter with Malfoy." She hugged Hermione "Be glad you couldn't see how he treated his son. I can do my shopping another time. Let's go home."

Hermione fell asleep as Phoebe retold what happened to Remus as they walked to the Floo. She finished her story inside the house, and only then did Hermione wake up.

"Hermione," Remus warned "Eat some carrots"

"No! They're gross!" she banged on her highchair and kicked her feet.

"Just try to eat a few or you can't have any dessert" Phoebe added in.

Hermione lifted a few small carrots into her mouth.

"All done! No more!" She pouted.

Phoebe stood up and got a few bite sized cookies for Hermione to eat. As soon as she was done, it was time for bed. It had been a long day. Remus was finished eating, so he took Hermione to bed.

"Say goodnight to Mommy, Hermione." He told her as he lifted her up out of the highchair.

"Night Mommy" she blew her mother a kiss. Remus carried his daughter into her room and laid her down on her toddler bed. He pulled the covers up to her chin and kissed her on the forehead.

"Goodnight 'Mione"

"Night-Night Daddy," she closed her eyes to sleep.

Soon after, Remus and Phoebe went to sleep. All was quiet in the little red house.


End file.
